112 Plus 1 Lullabies - 「Shuushinji No Uta」
by Sakuchii
Summary: Each song has chosen a character to portray, may it fit their image or not... Otonashi Haruna is Karakuri Pierrot, Nagumo Haruya is a Cinderella who waits for his Romeo? (WHAT?) Lullaby Three: Even to this day Handa thanks Endou for bringing him to the world of soccer. Now, he wants to help his friend.
1. Endou Mamoru

**A/N:** Okay. A simple shuffle project. I got inspirated by other writes such as _sougihime_. Also a 1000 words _CHAPTER_ challenge. **_(So short!) _**

112 + 1 different characters and stories. Mostly random babble. May contain hints of shounen-ai... **(WHAT?)** The thing is up to your imagination.

Really, be warned of just anything and everything there can be. The songs that each character got were just... You'll see.

* * *

**¤ Anemoi - Eufonius ¤**  
_Endou Mamoru_

_» The things we want to convey and trust in __reflect what's in our hearts…our sun. «_

* * *

That day Endou woke up before his alarm rang. The brunette got up, dressed himself and headed down to kitchen. He rushed the stairs down, just barely managing to avoid his head being crashed at floor.

"Ohaoyo!" the excited teen greeted his mother while running past her. While on his way, he made sure to grab two pieces of bread from the table. He quickly stuffed one of them into his mouth.

"Mamoru, are you not going to eat breakfast?" Atsuko yelled after him, but the boy was already at the front door. He made a quick glance at his mother.

"Sorry not today, I'm in hurry! Bread is just enough. Ittekimasu!" the boy shouted while having his mouth full of bread. He munched it and swallowed. The other bread found its way to Endou's mouth.

"Mamoru!" Atsuko yelled after her son, but he was already out. She sighed. "What do I do with him?" she asked, sitting down opposite to her husband.

The man raised his head from the magazine and smiled. "Don't worry. It's the youth."

This was exactly the reason why she was worried. That son of her was a _soccer idiot_, just like her father had been.

* * *

Endou grinned while running towards the school. Today was the day! Today he would get the transfer student Gouenji Shuuya to join the soccer club. The team was in need of his powers. Endou looked up to the sky and laughed, he was so pumped up!

The brunette finally reached the school. He looked around himself, in search of the spiky-haired striker. Gouenji was nowhere to be seen. Well, after all it was still two hours till school started.

Really, who would come to school at 6.30 in the morning? Only the soccer idiot – officially named as **Endou Mamoru**.

But Endou didn't have to wait for long. Just as the minute hand moved to 12 and it was 7 am, Endou saw Gouenji making his way to the school gate. A wide smile appeared on the brunettes face. He so had been waiting for this!

"GOUENJI!" Endou called for the striker and waved his hand when the white-head glanced at him. Gouenji made a troubled expression, but Endou didn't see it (or just decided to ignore it). He had no time for it. He wanted Gouenji to join the soccer club.

When Gouenji had walked to Endou the brunette spoke with sparkling eyes. "Gouenji! I want you to join the soccer club!"

Gouenji sighed, walking past Endou while ignoring him. When Endou was about to call him again, the striker showed a dark expression.

"I'm not going to play soccer _ever again_!" with those words, he left the stunned goalkeeper and entered the main building. Endou was speechless. How could someone _not want_ to play soccer, when it was so much fun? He just didn't understand it!

Staring at Gouenji going, Endou didn't notice how Aki approached him.

"Endou-kun. Are you okay?" the girl seemed worried. Well, anyone would be. The boy was standing alone before the school gate motionless like rock and was staring into the distance. Had something happened to him?

The enthusiastic goalkeeper returned back to the reality. "Oh. Ohayo. Aki." he greeted the girl, looking stunned. After that he pulled himself together by slapping his cheeks. This wasn't the time to feel down. He needed Gouenji!

He just had to find the perfect moment to ask him.

The lunch break!

* * *

"For how many times I already told you that I'm **_not_** joining the team!"

"But soccer is so fun! Why did you leave it? Come on, I want you on my team!"

"I'm not going to join the team! My decision is final so can you please leave me alone!" Gouenji tried to shake off Endou while heading towards the cafeteria. It was no use though, Endou was too persistent.

"But if you stop playing then Yuuka-chan will surely be sad! Even if she got into that accident because of soccer, you can't just throw it away from your life. I'm sure that Yuuka-chan will be sad if you stop playing." Endou continued to convince the striker who was as persistent as him.

Gouenji stopped without warning and Endou ended up crashing on him. While Endou was massaging his nose, the spiky-haired boy was staring at him with murderous look.

"How do you know about Yuuka?" the strikers' voice was piercing. He _demanded_ to know just where Endou had heard about his younger sister.

The brunette laughed desperately, trying to come up with something. After all he couldn't tell Gouenji that he had _followed _him all the way to hospital. Gouenji would think that he was a _stalker_.

As Gouenji got no answer, he sighed letting Endous' answer to slip away. He took another last glance at the boy. "Mark my words. I'm _not going to join the team_." Once again, he left the stunned, poor goalkeeper alone. Yet again, Endou had failed to get himself a striker.

After the incident Endou stopped to bother Gouenji all the time, but still he tried to convince the striker every now and then. Yet, the answer was always the same; Gouenji refused to join the team.

Well, then happened the Teikoku invasion and Gouenji was moved by Endous heartfelt words… (or something like that…)

Who could've thought that Gouenji would join the soccer team of a no-name school when the champion school Teikoku was after him?

_..._

Most likely _no one._

...  
  
After all we're no clairvoyants, right? _(Wait… What does **that** even mean…?)_

...

Endou was more than just happy to have Gouenji on the team. His efforts were paid off. They finally had a striker! The brunette walked to Gouenji and smacked his back. "And what you said about not joining the team?"

Gouenji let a smile. "That I'm joining?" the striker asked playfully, bursting into laughter at Endous' dumbfounded expression.

The brunette then laughed while rubbing his nose. "Gouenji, let me show you the world of soccer."

_ » If we scribe it onto this wide sky, someday, it will be able protect everything! «_

* * *

A/N: This was posted because I finally had sometime to kill. My exams (which I most outstandingly failed) are finally down to just one exam. I have Russia in next Monday. After that I will make a full **RETURN!**

Suggestion for next characters are taken! Who would you like to see next? (In every 10 stories there will be at least one with girl MC.)

Also, this is sorely for INAZUMA ELEVEN characters... GO/CS/GA characters will have their own shuffle someday in the future!

~ deshii


	2. Kazemaru Ichirouta

**A/N:** I'm back with a new chapter. And my exams are finally over! Now to wait for the results... Ahaha... So, this time we have Kazemaru, he was requested by **Shiranai Atsune.**

I feel that the story doesn't have anything to do with the lyrics... a failed chapter?

* * *

**¤ Yoko Hikasa - Don't Say Lazy ¤ **  
_Kazemaru Ichirouta_

_» My future is promising, that's why I take rests sometimes. «_

* * *

"-zemaru-senpai."

"Kazemaru-senpai!" a teal-haired boy was called back to reality when he heard someone calling for him. Kazemaru opened his eyes and looked up, only to see two angry first years glaring at him.

"Kazemaru-senpai, are you taking a nap, again? Everyone is here to train seriously but all you ever do is taking naps, deyansu…" Kurimatsu Teppei scolded his senior. Kabeyama was next to him, nodding his head in agreement.

Kazemaru looked around himself and realized that he was in the soccer clubroom. He stood up and stretched. "Oh, it's the time already. I guess I should head home." the boy let out a yawn. The first years expressions darkened.

Just as they were about to say something, Endou walked into the clubroom. "Kazemaru, Kurimatsu and Kabeyama. See you all tomorrow." the laughed while returning the used soccer balls to their place.

"Captain, Kazemaru-senpai is being lazy again! He skipped the practice." Kabeyama complained to the captain. He was angry at Kazemaru but also he was worried. The tealhead wasn't the type to skip practices.

Endou turned to Kazemaru, trying to remember if he had seen the boy during the practice. His expression froze. He hadn't. The brunette was about to say something, but then stopped. Kazemarus expression told him more than needed. "Just be sure to come tomorrow, okay?" Endou just laughed and then ran off to pick up more balls.

Kazemaru sighed. Thankfully Endou understood him. Sometimes he was even creped out that he could use non-verbal communication with the captain. That was something like a miracle. The boy let out a loud yawn and walked out of the clubroom completely ignoring the two juniors.

Kazemaru squinted when the sunset hit his eyes. Looking at it, he smiled. Really, why should he be caring about practice? He already knew what he wanted. He wanted to become a soccer player. And if that didn't work, he could always return to track-and-field. After all his speed hadn't fallen yet it was the reserve. He was even faster that he had been back in his track-and-field club days.

So it was alright if he used few days to just rest and let him rest body.

And no his resolve wasn't futile! He really did aim to become a national level player. He wasn't being half-assed about his dream.

The boy headed towards sports store, to get a new pair of cleats. His previous pair had already gotten so worn out that he couldn't use them. He had ordered a new pair which arrived the day earlier. Now he could finally join the practice again.

Kazemaru opened the door and walked in. The owner greeted him. He told the man about his order and the owner smiled at him. He went to get a packed from the backroom.

"Thank you." Kazemaru thanked the man when and took the bag with his new cleats. The boy then paid for them and headed out. He stepped out of the shop while smiling widely.

Finally he had new cleats and could return to practice. The liked love slack off, but more than anything he loved to train together with his friends.

Kazemaru hadn't managed to walk much when he suddenly heard a dog barking behind him.

"Watch out!" he heard a loud yell, but it was already too late. He got attacked by a dog. It took more than minutes to get the dog and boy separate.

"Moo- I'm really sorry. He usually doesn't attack people… it must be because of mating season…" the owner of the dog apologized to Kazemaru. The boy told that it was nothing. With a dozen of more apologies the owner and the dog continued their way.

Kazemaru smiled. Nothing could ruin his day now that he had a new pair of clea… The boy stared at the shoes that just little ago could be called cleats. No, it wasn't freaking true! This couldn't be happening to him… and just when he had hoped to join the practice… Curse the world!

Kazemaru sighed. He had no other way but to order a new pair and wait for another week. Currently he was in such a bad mood and he was ready to choke the wicked person who was writing about his life.

_**(Please don't do it!)**_

The boy headed out. His day had been ruined. _(Thanks to a certain someone…)_

* * *

"Kazemaru-senpai!" the teal-head heard someone calling for him. He opened his eyes and found Kurimatsu and Shourinji staring at him.

"Please don't tell me that you're going to skip practice again?" Kirumatsu complained. Kazemaru got up and glanced at the clock. It was the time. It was the time for practice.

"Let's start the practice." Endou laughed as he walked to the clubroom to get some soccer balls. He found Kazemaru together with the first years. "Oh! It's great to see you all here already." he was happy to see someone coming before him.

"Endou-senpai! Kazemaru-senpai is planning on skipping the practice again!" Shourinji complained to the captain. Endou froze and then turned to look at Kazemaru. The teal head got startled of the sudden glance and could only smile as an answer.

"Is that right?" Endou asked. His voice seemed little chill.

"That's right! He's being lazy again! Kazemaru-senpai hasn't come to practice for two weeks already, deyansu." Kurimatsu told. He had kept the count because he didn't like inresponsible people. Endou glanced at the boy but in the end he still waited to hear Kazemaru's answer.

"The juniors are getting too worked up." Kazemaru started to laugh all of a sudden. A smile appeared on Endous face. Could it be… he was returning?

"My new cleats arrived yesterday so I will be joining you in practice, Captain." the teal-head then told. Endou dropped the ball he was holding in his hands!

"Welcome back!" he run to hug his friend.

It was nice to be lazy, but in the end he liked the hard working Kazemaru better.

_» The most important thing is to appreciate yourself. If you can't forgive yourself, then others can't, either. «_

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you like? ... Next time we have yet another member of the original Raimon Eleven (No. Not Gouenji...)

I will be listing down the characters who have been reguested. If one characters gets enough reguests I will do him/her next. Otherwise I plan on going with my own plan. (This is because I want non-popular characters to have some spot light.) You can reguest for multiple characters. I will also write if I have already decided when I'm going to use him/her.

Currently Reguested Characters

**Fubuki Shirou -** I - [Chapter Four]

**Fudou Akio** - I


	3. Handa Shinichi

**A/N:** Finally I'm back with another chapter. I'm so sorry that it took me so long.

Well this character wasn't requested by anyone, but I wanted to work on his story. Raimon guys really need more love.

* * *

**¤ Kinya Kotani - It's ¤ **  
_Handa Shinichi_

_» __You once told me that the future can't be stolen away. _«

* * *

Handa was looking down from window, unable to concentrate on the lesson. His eyes were fixed on the soccer field and his mind was going back to the days when he had first met Endou. He could remember it like yesterday.

Endou had found the lost him, brought him along and showed him the world of soccer. Back then Raimon soccer club hadn't even had full number of players. Handa wondered why Endou was still starving to scout for members, when no one seemed interested.

Endou had answered to him with a smile. The boy told that he loved soccer from the bottom of his heart. And that he wanted to play it. Just for that, so that he would be able to play with everyone, he wanted to gather full team.

The brunettes' words had convinced him and Handa decided to join the soccer club. Now he was aiming for the same goal as Endou. He wanted to play soccer with everyone.

"-nishi."

"Handa Shinichi!" the brunette snapped out of it when he heard the teacher saying his name.

He stood up. "Please come and solve the problem." the teacher told and Handa walked to the blackboard. Well thankfully he was smart enough to be able to doze off during lessons. This was easy peasy for him.

* * *

Even to this day Handa wondered why he had made that choice. Why he had gone and taken the aliea meteorite to be part of Dark Emperors? Maybe it was because he was desperate.

Endou and everyone were so powerful. They had gained so much experience Handa felt that he was being left behind. And everyone else from the original Raimon felt the same way.

"I want to become as strong as them. I want to have enough power to stand next to Endou." Kazemaru had reasoned, when the team was thinking if they should accept the request or not.

"Me too! I don't want to be a burden to Captain anymore, deyansu." Kurimatsu agreed with the teal-haired boy. "I want to be as strong as they are."

"I want to play with them." Kageto mumbled.

The others in the room agreed. They too wanted to be on equal levels with their captain. And Handa was one of them. He was so frustrated to get injured during the finals and not being able to play against the aliens. He wanted to be a help to the team but in the end he was only becoming a burden.

And so the boys accepted to receive the aliea meteor. Finally the day of the match against currently Raimon came. Kazemaru had been chosen as the captain.

"I'm going to prove you that I'm as strong as you." Handa thought to himself before the match. And back in the days, he had really thought that way. But it had been all due to the influence of aliea meteorite.

If it wasn't for Endou, he wouldn't have remembered how much fun it was to play soccer. If it wasn't for the captain of Raimon, Handa's passion for soccer could've been forever lost.

But Endou did it. He reminded Handa and everyone else the fun of soccer and returned everything back to original. Endou had saved him for the second time. Handa was in dept to him. He wanted to do something to repay Endous kindness.

Really, no matter what Endou was up against, he would still run and stand up. He would start to regain the pieces of himself that he had lost. He would always smile, changing the people around him, looking only straight ahead at the bright future.

"Minna! Sakka yarose!"

* * *

"Handa, pass!"

It was another normal day in Raimon soccer club.

"Oi, are you starting a new chapter or what. That remark is so cliché." Someoka suddenly stated, looking rather annoyed. Everyone looked at him and started to laugh desperate.

I write what I want. Now don't go breaking the fourth wall again.

"It was you who made me to do so." the pink-haired boy told.

This is a chapter about Handa so back off. I will write about you too… someday not so soon.

"Whatever." as so he continued the practice.

So anyway, a normal day in Raimon soccer club. Or maybe not so normal. For some reason Endou, who just arrived at the practice didn't look so good.

"Endou, what's wrong?" Aki asked from the brunette. Handa who happened to be near joined the conversation. He had never seen their captain looking so depressed. What exactly had happened?

"Aki, Handa! I'm in trouble. The teacher said that if I don't pass next exams I can't participate in this years' Football Frontier." the brunette crieed desperately.

Now this was a serious problem. If Endou wasn't allowed to participate in the tournament then the whole team was doomed. After all Endou was their pillar of support.  
"That doesn't only include you, Endou." Kidou suddenly walked in,being followed by Gouenji.

"Anyone who doesn't pass the exams isn't allowed to participate." the white-head striker stated. Not that he had any trouble. He always passed the tests, not with full marks, but anyway.

"Eh?" the whole team suddenly shouted. Some of them got all depressed.

"We're doomed…" Endou sighed. So this was really the end of their soccer club. Some stupid tests? Had the goddess of soccer abandoned them?

"Maybe we study for the tests together?" Handa suddenly suggested. After all Endou had helped him so many times, maybe he had finally repay his kindness.

"I do pretty well in Math and Chemistry. Kidou is good in History and Biology and Natsumi does well in Japanese and English. We who are good in studies could help you guys in each of your weak subjects.""Handaa…" Endou's eyes shined, trying to hold tears.

Everyone looked surprised. Handa had really come up with a brilliant idea that would surely save everyone.

"Handaa…" Endou's eyes shined, trying to hold tears.

Handa smiled widely. He was able to help his friend.

___» _The courage you gave me, the kindness you showed me... I'll fix my eyes straight ahead. _«_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay. I'm done with another chapter. Handa, you really gave trouble. This song is trouble. Next time we'll see what Fubuki has to offer us and after that it's time for our first female character (who it shall be?) Reguests are open.

Currently Reguested Characters

**Fubuki Shirou** - I [Chapter Four]

**Fudou Akio** - I

**Kageno Jin** - I

**Matsuno Kuusuke** - I

**Domon Asuka** - I

Want some of these guys to appear soon? Be sure to vote for him. :)

~ deshii


End file.
